Things Change
by xEmo Kittyx
Summary: Kyle is forced to move when he is 10, and LA isn't a nice place and he has to deal with it but at the age of 15 he moves back to South Park and things seem to go from bad to worse when his old best freind Stan Marsh finds a new hating for the "New" Kyle


My life's a mess, I was forced to move when I was 10 and leave all my friends, we stayed in touch for a bit but it just sort or faded. My new friends were different they did stuff that I would never have dreamt of doing when I was 13, but by 15 I was the most Hardcore out of any of them but I don't really wanna go into that. After the divorce of my parents over my brother moving back to Canada, I moved out with my mum we moved at least 100 miles away from the friendly mountain town of South Park where she became a total whore and then after 5 years of neglect she suddenly decides to move back to South Park what a bitch...

"Are you looking forward to seeing your dad Kyle?" My mother,Shelia Broflovski, asks me as we sat in the car on the way back to South Park. My mum looks very different she lost a lot of weight and started wearing tight revealing clothes.

"Which one I've had about 50 in the past 5 years?" I reply in a smug sort of way.

"Don't get smart with me young man" She says sharply.

"Why not? I mean you DO sell your body for sex" I say leaning back in my chair starting to enjoy the fight with my mum.

"I've walked in on you five times!" She rages

"At least I didn't have to pay them" I say with a laugh

"Were here" she says trying to change the subject, and it works I look around the town which I used to and once again are going to live in. not much has changed all the building look the same grey and dull, There is a bunch of teenagers hanging around Starks pond a place where I spent all my happy times, There's no happy times now, not after what happened, I hate life. Our new house is just up the street from where my dad is living with his new girlfriend, there's nothing special about it, it's just a house, red brick and little furniture inside it, I only looked around it once before calling out to my mum.

"I'm going out" I yelled

"Kyle we just got here, wait!" she shouts from the top of the stairs. But it's to late I'm gone. I walk down the street where a bunch of 5 guys are sitting on the steps of a closed shop, They're all wearing leather jackets and are smoking, One of them stand out though his face it looks so familiar.

"Kenny?" I say slightly shocked by his appearance, His scruffy blonde hair is more or less the same he has a split lip where he's clearly been in a fight, apart from the jacket his clothes where plain, white t-shirt, Jeans and trainers.

"No way" The blonde breaths before standing up "see you guys later" he says to the rest of his group and with that he grabs my arm and drags me away around a corner and into an ally way. "What's happened to you?" He says as we stop His eyes shine brightly, He looks half pleased to see me but disgusted at the sight of me at the same time, but it's ok I get it a lot. "Your...."

"Emo" I finish for him. I turn to face a window and look sadly at the reflection that looks back. The boy has long dyed black hair and a fringe that sweeps over one eye, both eyes are outlined in eye-liner and the boy in the window bites the silver stud that's hanging from his lip he is also wearing an skull earring and when he sticks his tongue out another stud can be seen in the middle of his tongue. There is a skull in the middle of his black top which just hovers over his black and white chequered pattern belt which secure his skinny jeans in place there are scars near his wrists. I look away

"Dude you self harm?" Kenny said shocked looking at my wrists.

"Where are the others then?" I ask ignoring the question.

"Stan and Eric? Ugh at starks I think I don't hang round them any more" He says looking at the floor. We walk there in silence. Kenny seems nervous. We got down there and I almost jumped a mile when I saw Stan.

"Yo safe bruv" he said smashing his fist against another males fist, he hadn't even noticed me, His black hair had been kept short and he was wearing a dark blue tracksuit with the bottom of his trousers tucked in to his socks.

"Hey Stan check out the Emo kid" someone said. That's when Stan looked at me it was a look of pure hate.

"yo, ain't seen you before been cutting yourself in your room?" he jeered.

"Dude Stan....." Kenny said.

"What you hanging round the Emo for Ken?" Stan said giving me another dirty look.

"You used to be my best friend, that hurts dude" I said and turned on my heel and starting walking away. I can hear footsteps behind me I turn around about half way up the street to face Stan and Kenny.

"What happened to you Kyle?" Stan asks suddenly realising who I am there's sadness in his voice.

"LA isn't a good place" I explained "When I first got there I got a lot of shit, I got beat up most days, I was alone. It took 2 years but I finally made friends, well if you can call them that all we did was skip class and smoke, drink and take drugs behind the school. Then something happened, that's when..." I trailed off and looked at the floor.

"When.." Kenny prompted.

"Leave it, What about you two, What's happened to you guys?" I asked mainly referring to The marks all over Kenny where someone's hit him, and the fact that Stan was a Chav something I hate, There's two groups Emo's and Chav's. They don't mix and my old Best friend was a Chav, this can only end in a fight. Kenny sits on a bench, he looks sort of bored

"Your lucky you've got Kenny, because If your going dress like a girl, wear make-up and cut your self" He glanced at my wrists "Then you've got me as an enemy" Stan finished

"you hate me because of what I am?" I raged "at least I don't threaten people for the the fun of it" I said starting to yell.

"Come on then" Stan said clenching his fists and taking a step towards me. After 5 years in LA I did what I'd learned was the best thing to do, I punched him he falls to the floor unconscious, His mates must have been watching because suddenly 5 other guys dressed similar to Stan are around me, one of them kicks me in the stomach and I fall to my knees and let out a small whimper.

"dude no!" Kenny yells jumping up, too late, there all punching and kicking me, I can feel blood pouring down my face then everything goes black.

**I was bored when I wrote this, and I know It's not very good but oh well**

**(^_^)**


End file.
